Guild Bank's policies
General Rules The CoE Guildbank is for strictly for the use of members of the guild. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to make use of it's contents for out-of-guild alts, friends, or family members not belonging to the guild. Should any extraordinary circumstances exist whereby your usage of the bank violates the above statement, please consult with a Senior Officer before doing so. Inappropriate use of the Guildbank is a kickable offense! Daily Limits Daily limits are imposed on members, according to their rank. New members under the Probation rank do not have any Bank access or priviledges. Should any new members require some material they believe may be available in the Guildbank, they are to consult a Senior Officer in order to address their needs. New members are not allowed to convince other members to make withdrawals on their behalf, unless such usage has been ordered by an Officer. Any member with access to the various tabs within the Guildbank are free to use the materials and items within those tabs, within the limits set according to their rank. Such usage, as noted, is only for use by that person; And only on such person's guilded characters. Any usage of the Guildbank, or it's contents, for personal gains of any sort (ex: selling the items, or using the items to craft other items for sale on the AH) is strictly forbidden. The regular tabs carry no cost for their respective contents, and can be taken freely, as long as such usage does not violate any other rules. "Half Price" Tab The "Half Price" tab is just what it says - Items contained there are half price. Only Officers have withdrawal access from this tab. Should any member in the guild require an item or material from this tab, they are to notify and consult with a Senior Officer. The items within this tab will be priced at half of current AH market value at that time. Once the Officer has approved the request, the requesting member will be requested to pay the required amount into the Guildbank by the Officer in question. Once such payment is made, and the Officer has confirmed the transaction, the Officer will withdraw the item and trade it to the requesting member. Officers must use sound judgement in withdrawal requests from these limited access tabs. Such materials or items are the reserve of Mains. Such mains would preferrably be active within our raid rosters, and the withdrawal should ideally be granted for the improvement of these characters. Exceptions and extraordinary circumstances might arise, and it is recommended that any out-of-scope withdrawal requests from Limited Access tabs should be consulted with a Senior Officer, or at least 3 Junior Officers. High End Materials A few words about very High-end materials or items (Epic Gems, Current tier BoE's, etc). Such items are of very high value, and due diligence should be applied. Please do purchase/withdraw them at half price; That's why they are there! Only allow withdrawals or purchases from these tabs to reputable members who do participate on that character in our raid roster. Always verify the gear being gemmed or enchanted with these high-end materials. Dungeon Blues or last-tier gear do not qualify! Ideally these high-end materials will only be used for cutting edge gear. During heroic progression, heroic items absolutely deserve it. During regular progression, use your judgement. Do not allow the use of these materials for just any new upgrade. We operate our Guildbank through our Officers, and allow other items transparently available to members. We do this on a system of trust. A trust that people will not be frivolous and/or motivated by personal greed. Use your judgement. Please. Category:Bank Category:BoE